The alpha-Klotho gene encodes a 130 kDa single pass type I transmembrane protein with an extracellular domain and a short cytoplasmic domain. The extracellular domain of alpha-Klotho protein comprises two subdomains termed, KL-D1 and KL-D2. These two subdomains share sequence homology to β-glucosidase of bacteria and plants. The extracellular domain of the alpha-Klotho protein may be bound to the cell surface by the transmembrane domain or may be cleaved and released into the extracellular milieu. Cleavage of the extracellular domain appears to be facilitated by local low extracellular Ca2+ concentrations.
In addition to alpha-Klotho, a homolog of alpha-Klotho, beta-Klotho, has been identified (Ito et al., Mech. Dev. 98:115-9 (2000)). Beta-Klotho is also a single pass type I transmembrane protein with extracellular KL-D1 and KL-D2 subdomains.
Modulation of alpha-Klotho expression has been demonstrated to produce aging related characteristics in mammals. Mice homozygous for a loss of function mutation in the alpha-Klotho gene develop characteristics resembling human aging, including shortened lifespan, skin atrophy, muscle wasting, arteriosclerosis, pulmonary emphysema and osteoporosis (Kuro-o et al., Nature, 390:45-51 (1997)). In contrast, overexpression of the alpha-Klotho gene in mice extends lifespan and increases resistance to oxidative stress relative to wild-type mice (Kurosu et al., Science 309:1829-1833 (2005); Yamamoto et al., J. Biol. Chem. 280:38029-38034 (2005)).
Fibroblast growth factors (FGFs) constitute a family of homologous polypeptide growth factors expressed in many organisms (Ornitz and Itoh, Genome Biol. 2: reviews, 3005.1-3005.12 (2001)). Among vertebrate species, FGFs are highly conserved in both gene structure and amino-acid sequence, having between 13-71% amino acid identity with one another. In humans, there are 22 known members of the FGF family (FGF15 is the mouse ortholog of human FGF19, hence there is no human FGF15). During early development, FGFs regulate cell proliferation, migration, and differentiation, but in the adult organism, FGFs maintain homeostasis, function in tissue repair, and respond to injury.
FGFs function as growth factors by binding and thereby activating cell-surface FGF receptors. FGF receptors (FGFRs) are tyrosine kinase receptors that activate signal transduction through autophosphorylation of FGFR, phosphorylation of FRS2 (FGF receptor substrate 2) and ERK1/2 (extracellular signal-regulated protein kinase ½), and activating Egr-1 (early growth response-1). FGFs also have a high affinity for heparin sulfate proteoglycans. When bound to FGFs, heparin sulfate enhances the activation of FGFRs.
Recent studies have demonstrated strikingly similar biological characteristics between FGF23-deficient mice and alpha-Klotho-deficient mice (Shimada et al., J. Clin. Invest. 113:561-568 (2004); Yoshida et al. Endocrinology 143:683-689 (2002)), indicating functional crosstalk between FGF23 and alpha-Klotho. These studies led to the identification of alpha-Klotho as an obligatory partner of FGF23, in terms of both binding and signaling through its cognate FGF receptors (Urakawa et al., Nature 22:1524-6 (2007)). The alpha-Klotho gene is mainly expressed in kidney, parathyroid gland and choroid plexus. It is hypothesized that the tissue-specific expression of alpha-Klotho restricts activation of FGF23 signaling to those tissues.
Similar to FGF23/alpha-Klotho, beta-Klotho is an obligatory partner of FGF19 and FGF21, both in binding and in signaling through their respective cognate FGF receptors (Ogawa et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 104:7432-7 (2007); Lin et al., J. Biol. Chem. 282:27227-84 (2007); and Wu et al., J. Biol. Chem. 282:29069-72 (2007)). Such studies have also demonstrated the involvement of beta-Klotho in regulating tissue-specific metabolic activity. Beta-Klotho was initially shown to act with FGF21 as a cofactor for regulating carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in adipose tissue. Beta-Klotho in conjunction with FGF19 regulates bile acid metabolism in liver, thus explaining elevated bile synthesis in beta-Klotho deficient mice (Ito et al., J Clin Invest. 2005 August; 115(8):2202-8).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,850 describes polypeptides and compositions comprising an alpha-Klotho polypeptide. Human and mouse alpha-Klotho polypeptides are disclosed. The patent also disclosed that compositions comprising the polypeptides are useful in treating a syndrome resembling premature aging, treating adult diseases, and suppressing aging.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,563 describes isolated nucleic acids encoding the FGF23 polypeptide sequence or recombinant cells comprising such an isolated nucleic acid. The patent further relates to methods of diagnosing and treating hypophosphatemic and hyperphosphatemic disorders, osteoporosis, dermatomyositis, and coronary artery disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,248 describes isolated nucleic acids encoding the FGF21 polypeptide sequence. The patent further relates to methods of diagnosing and treating liver disease, conditions related to thymic function, and methods of treating conditions of the testis.